There have been known image projection devices that utilize Maxwellian view and directly project an image onto the retina of the user as the device that is mounted to the body (the face) of the user and presents the image to the user (for example, a head-mounted display). There have been also known head-mounted displays having functions to authenticate individuals (e.g., Patent Document 1), detect the position of a pupil (e.g., Patent Document 2), detect the opening and closing of the eyelid (e.g., Patent Documents 3 through 5), and track an eye gaze (e.g., Patent Documents 6 and 7) by using the reflected light of the light illuminated to the eye of the user. It is not a head-mounted display, but an eye-gaze tracking device using the light reflected by the eye of the user has been also known (e.g., Patent Documents 8 and 9).